


Of Sad Movies And Kind Strangers

by Hadelli



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadelli/pseuds/Hadelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s week couldn’t get any worse.<br/>Because is there anything more pathetic than crying in a movie theatre, alone?<br/>Probably not, right?<br/>Right??</p>
<p>Never Met AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sad Movies And Kind Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I’ve lost the ability to think of titles. 
> 
> Apparently, I’ve not lost the ability to make everything about Klaine. So naturally, when I saw [this](http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/95505262330/writers-block-a-picture-says-a-thousand-words), I had to write something short and cute and Klaine. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and commenting. : )

 

Kurt sniffled as the credits rolled, grabbing his tissue tightly in his left hand and hoping no one would mind the crying man sitting by himself in the movie theatre. God, he was pathetic.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Of course. Kurt glanced at the seat behind him but then he remembered what he had to look like and turned to the front again, staring hard at his crumpled tissue.

“Yes, yes, sorry, I’m fine,” he muttered in reply and hoped the man behind him would get on with the program and leave him alone.

He heard shuffling behind him and breathed through his relief.

“That was more of a rhetorical question, since clearly, you’re not okay.”

Kurt repressed his groan and told himself to be kind, as the stranger most likely didn’t mean to be annoying.

“Thank you for caring, but I promise I’m fine. Have you never cried watching a sad movie?”

The guy behind him leaned forward in his seat and Kurt stared straight ahead, incredibly interested in the costume designers listed for the movie.

“Well, sure, who hasn’t. But you’ve literally not stopped crying since the beginning of the movie. And that’s a lot of crying.”

Kurt buried his face in his hands, groaning. Oh god, how humiliating could this possibly get?

“I apologize if I ruined your movie-watching experience,” he mumbled into his hands and felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder before it vanished. “Hey, no, that’s not what I meant.”

Kurt shrugged and looked up to the front again. He couldn’t do this while looking at the guy.

“I’ve had a stressful week. And any other day I would mope at home with cheesecake, but my roommate has a date there, and I had no interest in being around that.”

He had no idea why he would spill this kind of personal information to a stranger who in all likelihood didn’t care, but he had asked, hadn’t he? _Hadn’t he_?

“I’m sorry you’ve had a bad week. I know how those go. You wanna talk about it?”

Who _was_ this guy? Kurt turned his head to the left and caught a flash of dark hair and brown eyes before stranger-guy leaned back in his seat and his face was fully concealed by the shadows of the dark movie theatre.

“I- you don’t have to listen to me sulk. It’s nothing bad, I’m mostly being a baby about- life, really. I was on a date I’d looked forward to and it didn’t work out, one of the designs I wanted to be in my next instalment got rejected by my supervisor and it’s just- been the kind of week where it rains whenever I forget my umbrella and the last cheesecake is sold the exact moment I step into the bakery and I scald my tongue on my first coffee of the day and- stuff like that.”

Dark-and-kind, as Kurt dubbed him for lack of an actual name, laughed softly, but for whatever reason Kurt didn’t feel like he was made fun of.

“I’m sorry, those weeks suck. But look on the bright side, it’s already Friday evening, the week’s nearly over.” 

Kurt grinned and dabbed his face with the tissue, surprised to notice that at some point in the last couple of minutes he’d stopped crying.

“True. And it’s not nearly as bad as it could be. Nothing to warrant crying for two hours straight at a movie theatre and spilling my silly problems to a kind stranger.”

Kurt felt the man’s hand on his shoulder again and tried not to lean into it. God, when was the last time he’d been casually touched like this?

“It’s not silly. And sometimes it’s good to let it all out; the tears and the problems. And I swear I don’t mind.” Dark-and-kind sounded so earnest and lovely that Kurt’s heart clenched. He really needed more of such people in his life.

“You are very sweet. I can’t imagine that this is what you had planned for your Friday night.” Kurt shoved the tissue into his jeans pocket and wiped the skin underneath his eyes, hoping he didn’t look as shit as he felt.

“Well, I went to a ridiculously sad movie, alone. Talking to an interesting man is a step up from that. By the way, why on _earth_ would you pick this movie? It’s not exactly cheery with all the cancer and heartbreak.”

Kurt huffed out a laugh and shrugged. “I wanted some eye-candy, and Blaine Anderson is beyond dreamy, so.” He shrugged again.

There was a pause and Kurt wondered if he’d somehow managed to talk to the one homophobic person in New York who’d go to a romantic drama, alone, featuring one of the few out actors in Hollywood. But then he felt the now familiar squeeze on his shoulder and let out his breath, relieved.

“Mh. I wouldn’t say beyond dreamy, but I guess everyone has a type, right?”

His voice sounded weird, amused and embarrassed. And just, no.

“Oh come on. As a gay man I can tell you with certainty that Blaine Anderson fits the “beyond dreamy”-bill to a tee. You saw the same movie I just did, right?”

The guy chuckled, more amused than embarrassed now. “Well, _as a gay man_ I can assure you that not all gay men think he’s dreamy. He’s too short, and has kind of ridiculous hair, just as ridiculous as all the faces he’s making. He should take some more acting classes. And get better hair product. And without the hair he looks even weirder.”

Kurt gasped out loud and clutched his hand to his chest. “He has _cancer_. You can’t blame someone for looking weird without hair when it’s because of _chemo therapy_. And he still looked adorable, even without it. If someone can pull it off, it’s him. And the whole shaving scene was heart-breaking.”

Okay, maybe this stranger wasn’t as nice and kind as he’d thought if he couldn’t appreciate Blaine Anderson. Even worse, he seemed totally undeterred by Kurt’s indignant outburst.

“I’m not blaming the character for his look, but the actor. Who doesn’t have cancer. And yes, fine, the scene was heart-breaking, but that’s because the writers and the director and the camera men did a great job, not because of _one_ actor.”

Kurt shook his head and turned more fully to the stranger, who leaned back as if Kurt wanted to attack him. He only now noticed the beanie he was wearing and the glasses that were perched on his nose. It was still too dark to make out more, even though the credits had finished some time ago, a flickering “the end” spread across the screen.

“Sorry, but you’re wrong. Because the camera men and the director and the writers would be pretty screwed if they didn’t have an actor to deliver the lines they wrote as well as Blaine did.”

The guy grinned and looked down into his lap and Kurt wished the lights would come on again for him to discern more than the vaguest features of the guy’s face.

“So now you’re on first-name basis with _Blaine_? I didn’t know you knew him personally, I’m sorry.” He was clearly teasing and Kurt blushed, turning back to the front with a huff.

“Shut up. Maybe I _do_ know him and then you’d be _so_ embarrassed now.”

The guy laughed again and Kurt could see him lean forward in his seat. Kurt kept staring straight ahead like the 12-year-old he was. Dark-and-kind touched his shoulder again, lightly brushing invisible lint from his jacket.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure he would be honoured to know you. And even more honoured that you’d defend him like this. I didn’t mean to make fun. It’s just hard for me to see the appeal.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at himself. “It’s fine. I’m obviously still a little out of it, arguing about an actor who couldn’t care less what either of us think of him.”

Dark-and-kind-beanie only hummed in reply and Kurt sighed, looking around and noticing they were the last to leave and the cleaning crew in all probability hated them right about now.

“We should leave, it’s getting late and I’ve made enough of a foul of myself for one week. I should leave Friday behind.”

He stood and brushed the wrinkles out of his shirt, grabbed the empty popcorn bucket and walked down the row to the stairs leading to the exit. When he looked back, dark-and-kind hadn’t moved.

“Oh, um, right. I think I’ll take another minute to think about the movie.” He gestured to the screen and Kurt shrugged. “Suit yourself. But if the cleaning crew kills you for delaying their work, it’s not on my conscience.”

Dark-and-kind laughed and ducked his head again and Kurt bit his lip. He had hoped they would leave the theatre together so he could get a better look at his face and maybe ask him out and turn this week around at last. Well. The week couldn’t get any worse, could it?

“So. Um. We never talked about what your type was, and, I don’t even know if you’d be interested, but I swear I normally don’t cry as much and look much better when I don’t, so, I was thinking, I could maybe give you my number? Or you could give me yours? … Or I could just die and we could forget this ever happened?”

And wasn’t he a smooth motherfucker. Just awesome. Who wouldn’t want to date him?

Dark-and-kind looked surprised before his expression turned uncomfortable. As much as Kurt could tell in the dark, he would _clearly_ be choosing option three. With the kind of week this had been, it figured.

“I- I’m really flattered, and you’re amazing and look amazing, even after all the crying. I’m sort of envious, I look like a potato when I cry. But I- it’s kind of complicated. I’m not sure you want to give me your number.”

Kurt furrowed his brows. “Didn’t I just say that I did want to?”

And why couldn’t he just take the easy way out, accept this weird rebuff and go looking for cheesecake right about now? Dark-and-kind sighed and stood from his seat and as if on cue, the lights in the theatre went back on. Kurt blinked, blinded by the sudden brightness, before he focused on the guy he’d been talking to for the last 10 minutes. And then he gasped.

“No.” Seriously, _no_. Why couldn’t this week give him a break? Wasn’t it enough that Isabelle had told him that his idea for his next article was too ‘out there’? Wasn’t it enough that Tobin from IT he’d been crushing on for weeks turned out to be an asshole who would tell the whole office about their night together after Kurt had broken his three-date-rule for him? He _had_ to end the week by making an ass out of himself in front of Blaine Anderson. Of course.

Kurt put a hand in front of his eyes and shook his head. “No, no, no.”

“Well, that’s not a reaction I get too often,” Blaine quipped and Kurt squeezed his eyes tighter shut. He felt a hand on his arm and jerked back, dropping his hand and glaring at the apprehensive looking _fucking_ _movie star_ in front of him, who had finally left his seat and walked towards him. No.

“What the _hell_ is wrong with you?” He asked, and Blaine looked at the ground like a reprimanded puppy. “Is this some sick kind of enjoyment for you? Do you not get enough screaming fangirls and –boys at your premiers, do you really need the ego-boost? Going to your own movie to fish for compliments from unsuspecting victims who could use a _break_ , for god’s sake, what is _wrong_ with you?”

Blaine looked up again, shaking his head rapidly, his glasses sliding down his nose and for fuck’s sake, he was adorable. Kurt steeled himself and shook his head again.

“No, I promise, no, I didn’t mean for this to happen. I sometimes like to go here, to see the reaction of the audience. I wanted to make it big on Broadway before I got an acting gig for a movie and it kind of spiralled from there. And so I just sometimes like to see how the audience reacts to my acting. To certain scenes and stuff. I never talk to them, but you were so sad and I _really_ wanted to talk to you. I wasn’t fishing for compliments, I promise.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Oh, I don’t see the appeal, Blaine Anderson is kind of ridiculous,” he imitated Blaine harshly, who winced and shrugged helplessly. “You caught me off-guard. I just wanted to cheer you up and then you said I was dreamy and well, I _don’t_ see myself that way. And you have to admit if I had said that I was exactly my type, it would have been even more conceited.” He scrunched his nose at the thought and Kurt couldn’t help his grin. He sighed and shook his head in disbelief one last time.

“Okay.”

Blaine looked up again, incredulous. “Okay? Really? You believe me?”

Kurt shrugged one shoulder, looking towards the exit. “Sure. I mean, it doesn’t matter, does it? And you were really sweet to me; I will give you the benefit of the doubt. I’m just- embarrassed.”

Blaine took a step forward and Kurt had to force himself not to shrink back.

“I don’t want you to be embarrassed. You only said nice things and you didn’t know and I didn’t see a way to stop it. I should be embarrassed. And I am. I swear I’m not usually like this.”

Kurt watched Blaine, who looked so earnest and still upset about upsetting Kurt, pushing his hands into his pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet. Adorable.

“It’s fine,” he repeated, “I’m not mad. It’s that kind of week. Why wouldn’t I make an ass out of myself in front of a movie star?”

Blaine stopped rocking back and forth and made an aborted motion with his hand like he wanted to touch Kurt again before shoving them further into his pockets. He really was touchy-feely, wasn’t he?

“No. If someone’s the ass in this situation, it’s me. And like I said, I was flattered. You have been nothing but amazing. I promise.”

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, unsure of what else to say.

“Well, nonetheless, I think it’s been enough excitement for me. I, um, I admire your work, you are amazing at what you do. Keep up the good work.” He patted Blaine’s arm awkwardly, who gawked at him, perplexed. “I’ll leave now, though. Before I embarrass myself further by asking for an autograph on my naked butt or something.”

Blaine let out a startled laugh and Kurt grinned and moved past Blaine, increasing his pace on the way towards the exit.

“Wait!”

Kurt stopped and turned back, wondering if he’d forgotten something. Blaine jogged up the stairs towards him and stopped in front of him.

“I don’t even know your name.” Blaine explained and Kurt wondered why his name would be important, but his answer was automatic. “It’s Kurt. Kurt Hummel.”  
  
Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. “It’s been a pleasure to meet you, Kurt Hummel. I hope- I don’t know. You asked for my number back there,” he gestured to their seats and Kurt blushed, closing his eyes in embarrassment. “And I told you I was flattered and that it’s complicated and that you probably wouldn’t even want my number. And, as you now know, it _is_ kind of complicated, but, um, do you still want to give me your number? Or get mine?”

Kurt’s eyes flew open and he stared incredulously at Blaine, who was squirming on the step beneath his. “You want to get my number?” He clarified, disbelieving. Blaine smiled bashfully. “Or give you mine. Whatever you’re more comfortable with?”

Kurt still couldn’t comprehend what was happening. “You realize that I’m one of your crazy fans who defend you to strangers? I could sell your number or start stalking you or something.”

Blaine looked at him warily. “ _Would_ you sell my number or stalk me?” He asked and Kurt shook his head, appalled.

“Of _course_ not.”

Blaine laughed and scratched the back of his neck. “You _just_ said-“

“Yes, well, I wouldn’t. But _you_ can’t know that.” Kurt interrupted and Blaine grinned in reply.

“Okay. Good. Um, I’m not sure what to do here. You don’t want me to trust you but are dismayed when I don’t. How do we proceed now? I _really_ want to see you again.”

Kurt bit his lip to stop his grin from splitting across his face. It was a futile effort.

“You should ask for my number. So I can show you that I’m trustworthy. And then you can call me without caller ID. Obviously.”

Blaine _beamed_ at him, clearly having no problem expressing his joy. “Obviously.” He rocked back and forth one last time and Kurt waited patiently.

“Kurt Hummel. It was a delight talking to you. I would love to see you again. Would you consider giving me your number?”

“Yes.”

They both grinned at each other until Blaine remembered to take out his phone, giving it to Kurt. Kurt typed in his number with shaking hands, repeating _this is Blaine Anderson’s phone, Blaine Anderson is asking for my number, this is happening_ in his head. He really hoped he’d typed in the right number.

Blaine looked delighted when he got his phone back. “Thank you. I’ll text you. Or call. And then we can see each other again? Hopefully without the misunderstandings and embarrassment?”

“And crying. Hopefully without any crying. I can’t vouch for no embarrassment though, it seems to follow me around.”

Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt’s arm and nodding to himself. “That’s alright. I don’t mind embarrassment when it’s with a gorgeous guy. I look forward to seeing you again, Kurt Hummel.”

He moved around Kurt to exit first and Kurt watched him go, and wow, what a delicious butt.

“I look forward to hearing from you, Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine turned back one last time to shoot him a grin before he vanished through the exit.

Kurt staggered to his left and leaned against the wall, breathless. This week had turned out _so_ much better than he could have hoped for.

When he finally left the movie theatre, receiving death glares from the cleaning crew he couldn’t care less about, his phone started ringing. Unknown caller ID. Kurt beamed as he picked up.

“I know this bakery that’s open 24/7 and makes delicious cheesecakes. Interested?”

And boy, was he ever.


End file.
